geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Hexagon Force
Hexagon Force is the sixteenth level in Geometry Dash, being the sixth insane-rated level. Introduction On June 30, 2014, Robert Topala posted a sneak peek image on Twitter, reading Can You Guess the Next Song? The image also displayed pictures of a water drop, flame, and a hexagon. Topala referred to the popular video game music composer on YouTube, Waterflame, who had published the tune, Hexagon Force, on March 1, 2014. Description Hexagon Force begins with a brief cube scene, followed by a speed portal and rocket portal. Subsequently, the icon turns into a gravity ball, and the player makes first contact with the new blocks having diagonal surfaces. Later on, after another brief cube part, Hexagon Force introduces the brand new copy portals, which "clones" the icon with reversed colors and different gravities.. With the copy portal in action, the player is then forced to maneuver using the rocket. Throughout the level, multiple copy portals are included, and the icon transforms into every object in the game except for the wave, which was not even introduced yet. Hexagon Force is also the first official level to introduce the slow and normal speed portals, which are shown along some rocket scenes. Hexagon Force also features every portal on 1.8 except Mirror Portals and the pink 3x speed portal. Rewards Completing the level in practice mode will unlock the dark grey primary color and the achievement Hexagonest. If the player is capable of winning on normal mode, they would earn the achievement Hexagon Force! sucessfully finishing the level would take under 1 minutes and 40 seconds. Secret Coin Locations * The first secret coin is located at the first ball sequence. After you flip and land into flat forms, upon encountering a short ramp, flip gravity to get the secret coin and touching a yellow jump pad. Alternatively, you can get the coin by tapping to go up onto the platform and immediately go down. However, you need to be close enough to get the coin. * The second secret coin is located at the second double speed ship sequence. After avoiding spikes and saws, and upon encountering a slope with an opening, immediately go through there to get it. * The final secret coin is located at the final half-speed ship sequence. Upon finishing the level, you will encounter a large obstacle with an opening in it. Carefully fly through it to get the secret coin and in the same time, finishing the level. Clearing the dual sections The introduction of the copy portal brings yet another challenge to increasingly difficult levels. It is almost always overwhelming when first encountered, but like all things, can be beaten once properly understood. What is especially important to know is that practice makes perfect, ''and coincidentally, there is a practice mode which provides the opportunity to make it perfect, all down to experience. Take advantage of practice mode to correctly learn the maneuvers. Another incredibly useful tip is to ''focus on only one icon. Trying to track two things at once is already harder than what the level really is, therefore determining at which points movements occur in order to efficiently control both icons. 'Cube section' The dual cube section is divided into two segments. Three successive jumps from the first lower spikes with a pause, followed by another three jumps clears the first segment. When launched into the second segment, begin with two synchronized jumps on jump rings. Next, direct attention to the lower cube, and jump when aligned with the indicator arrow and once more from the jump ring. Immediately direct attention to the upper cube and do the same, keeping accurate to the position of the second arrow. This can be particularly difficult to time correctly, so remember to practice to improve understanding. Four jumps from the first arrow. This completes the cube sequence. 'First ship section' Never try to focus on both ships. They are normally symmetrically aligned and therefore focusing on one will safely navigate the other. From the dual cube section, quickly hold down to send each ship towards the sides of the map before they are directed to the center, and remain there to avoid the spiked walls. Prepare to dodge a central obstacle, then shift to the center for a moment before pressing apart again, where you can rest as the ships travel along a safe divider through the middle, emerging to complete the sequence. 'Ball section' As well as being difficult to maneuver, the balls are also shrunken. The way the game's mechanics work means the speed remains constant in both enlarged and shrunken states, making the shrunken state appear considerably faster in comparison. Due to this, it serves to know exactly what happens to both balls since there is not enough time to interpret the position of obstacles as they arrive. From the UFO sequence, the balls must pass over a small gap by switching sides just a moment after changing form. What happens next is the lower ball is launched into the air, and in that time the upper ball must flip twice over an oncoming saw before the launched ball lands. There is an indicator arrow which marks the first flip point before having to return immediately once clear of the saw. In a similar manner, the lower ball must flip over a saw while the upper ball is sent airborne. Take care after as both balls are swiftly launched by jump pads onto several synchronised jump rings very quickly. It can also occur the balls being sent there themselves prematurely from switching gravity, even having both balls share a single jump ring if the timing is slightly out. The sequence can still be cleared safely, approaching another ship sequence while still shrunken. 'Second ship section' This section is much shorter, and this time the ships are in the shrunken state from the ball section. As before, only focus on one ship and stay on the side on the map before dodging two spiked projections. 'Third ship section' This is arguably the most difficult of the dual sections, particularly because the ships are shrunken and hence ascend and descend faster when tapped, making it hard to control. Located near the end of the level from the cube section, navigate them towards the centre of the level, but be prepared to dodge a central obstacle, move towards the centre again, and dodge another central obstacle before going back to the central portal to complete the sequence. Trivia * The icon unlocked when completing the level in Normal mode was inspired by Creepers from the popular video game Minecraft. * The achievement Hexagonest may be a reference to the game Super Hexagon. *This is the first level to use the slow down portal. The second is Theory of Everything 2. * This level introduces object rotation, dual mode, and slopes. * Completing the level takes 1:31. * The level is one of the three levels not having a secret coin in their cube segments. The other two are Cycles and Blast Processing. * This is also the second latest 3rd coin in any level, appearing only at 97%, followed by Clubstep, whose 3rd coin appears at 96% and Stereo madness whose 3rd coin appears at 98%. Errors * There was an error in the level located before the first dual section. It's on the platform after you jump off a ramp. The error is on the bottom right corner of the platform. However, this was fixed in 1.9. * There was a secret way in this level: During the last cube section, before going to the mini dual slow ship sequence, if a player jumps at the right time, they would fall through to the floor. However this was fixed. * At the end of the first ship section (at 18%, right before the ball portal) if you look to the bottom right you can see that there is nothing below the ball part spikes. * At the beginning of the level, the second yellow bounce pad underneath an arrow, is slightly over the edge of the block. It is not placed in the centre of the block where it is supposed to be. This could be for a few reasons. Either the level was rushed through, or they put it over the edge so the cube can successfully reach the next bounce ring. * In the first dual segment, at the third jump, you may see that the blocks are overlapping. Either it was rushed, or just to make it short. * After the double speed ship part there's a high unfilled structure, which can be seen if looking down enough. * Before the dual slow mini ship sequence there's a yellow pad on a block that's misplaced. (It's a little bit on the left) Walkthrough Gallery HexagonForceMenu.png|Hexagon Force on the main menu HF-C1.png|First coin HF-C2.png|Second coin HF-C3.png|Third coin Cube42.png|Icon unlocked after completing in Normal Mode. Category:Levels